Love Is Simple
A short Skase (Skye x Chase) story about Valentines day even though its not valentines day! Chase sat there quiet, Thinking about Skye "Why am I thinking about Skye, I cant like her she is my best friend," Chase thought to himself, Rubble approached him "Hey Chase, what are you doing?" "I'm thinking about Skye," Chase didn't realize what he had just said "Why are you thinking about Skye?" then he realized "Did I say Skye I meant to say um.. um eh um dog beds yeah I'm thinking about dog beds" Rubble gave him the guilty look "OK FINE I was thinking about Skye but you cant tell anyone" "Do you "like" Skye" Rubble questioned "yes..No.. I mean I don't know" Rubble walked away Skye came out with this gorgeous blue dress on. Chase just stared at her "Hey guys what do you think about my dress?" Skye asked in a flirty way. Chase opened his mouth and drooled on the floor Skye looked stunning "HELLO CHASE ARE YOU THERE!" Everest said to Chase "Everest I'm trying to concentrate" "Concentrate on Skye?" Everest said to him Chase just walked away he needed time to think so he went to the elevator. Rubble came in to help him "Rubble, I think I do have a crush on Skye but I cant ask her out!" "Oh sure you can" Rubble said to Chase, Chase smiled and hugged Rubble he still didn't know what to do though he was still confused "Ok Chase how about this I will let Skye know that you like her but in a subtle way" Chase said yes to that Rubble walked over to Skye "Hey Skye can I talk to you for a minute" "Sure what's on your mind?" Skye asked him "Well I have to let you know in a calm way that Chase "likes" you" Rubble told Skye "Say what now?" "Chase likes you" Rubble got upset because he thought Skye would break Chase's heart and he started whimpering "OK I will think about it" even though she was dating Tracker The next day it was Valentines day and Skye and Tracker came into the Lookout "Listen Skye I don't think this is working out plus I found someone else" Skye ran away crying, Chase felt sorry for her So Chase grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something and gave it to her Skye read what it said and it was a poem that read "Roses are red S''kies are blue'' You may not love me But I love you Tracker is a jerk He will always be But we are a perfect coupe Just you and me When you enter the Lookout I'm filled with thrill Coz I love you then And I always will From Skye Skye blushed as she walked over to Skye and gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him and they were now a couple This was a short story of my OTP (SKASE) and I love it to pieces xx Bye peeps ;3